The Back Of My Hand Brushes Against
by Are Yhu Ready For The HotNess
Summary: Who ever said Ouran doesn't have enough room for another Host Club? Not Kaori Ai! Come and watch as Kaori and Kyouya Ootori battle to see who's club is better-despite their similarities-and win over the students at the Ouran!
1. Form

Sign up! (ends when I post the first chapters!)

* * *

><p>Full name:<p>

Age (Has to be high-school age, 15-18):

Gender:

*Height:

*Weight:

Sexuality (homosexual, heterosexual, pansexual, asexual, bisexual):

Year (first, second or third):

Nationality(s) (American, British, Japanese, Korean…) :

Eyes (Colour, shape, size) :

Hair (Length, colour, what hairstyle) :

Skin (Pale, tan, brown, etc.) :

Body (Overweight, skinny, slim, curvy, etc.) :

*Tattoo or Piercings:

Clothing style (casual, dressy, etc, outside of school) :

Personality (What they act like towards others, like shy or caring or protective, or crazy.) :

Music choice (K-POP, J-POP, Justin Bieber, Nicki Minaj, etc) :

TV shows (Sherlock Holmes, Doctor Who, Anime, My Little Pony, etc.) :

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Weaknesses (Who or what):

Background (Family is in debt, what sort of business does the family run, or is they're like Haruhi (scholarship)):

Hobbies:

Type of Host/Hostess:

Family (Brothers, Sisters, Mother, Father, Step-Father, Step-Mother, Animals/pets, etc):

Extra info (Stuff I didn't put, if they have a talking habit (Like a lisp, if they shorten words (A'ight, Ello) love interests, favorite people, who's closest to them, etc.) :

Please try to be descriptive, clear, because I will be more likely to choose someone with more info.

Thanks!

If there's * next to it, then it's optional. (:


	2. Pairings

I won't take anymore OC's or anything. I'm sorry if you don't get in, I don't have enough room for you! But, if you're interested, I was going to make another story after this one, so I might use who didn't get picked.

**Pairings so fair: **

Kaori Ai- Honey Huninozuka.

Beth Ai- Mei Yasumura

James Delgado- Kai Ai. (Hopefully you don't mind if he's… ya'know.. With a guy.)

Katzuya Kiyumi- Umehito Nekozawa.

Kayumi Katzushco- Kyouya Ootori.

Cecelia Randall- Tamaki Suoh.

Jasmine Emillia Jones- Mori Morinozuka.

Lynn Belle Mininki-Hikaru Hitachiin.

Antoinette Yuna Yamazaki-Kaoru Hitachiin.

Asami Tsukimi- Yasuchika Huninozuka.

Amaya Tsukimi- Kelvin Ai.

Souji Tsukimi- Haruhi Fujioka.

**(If you have a pairing, you don't need to read this part.)**

**No pairing(s): **

Elizabeth Bennett-

Natsumi Melody Sian-

Allan Rei Minake-

**Open:**

Satoshi Morinozuka.

Arai (Haruhi's old friend from middle school).

Ritsu Kasanoda.

First come, first serve!  
>And if you don't like the choices then you can make your own partner, wait for another story that I'll make after this (you'll have first choice... But you'll have to wait awhile) or not have a pair. But I think they boys above really are nice and cute. c:<p> 


	3. Chapter 1

I am so excited to start~! If I didn't get your character personalities right, I'm sorry… I try my best! And if there isn't much written, you didn't a lot of info. So I might have added sometimes. (:

PS: Any suggestion for the name title? Best one with get… Um… how do cookies sound? :D

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Ouran… ):

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV;<span>

Normally, Kaori Ai would be asleep by now. She would be curled up in a ball on her bed that could fit 20. Her waist long hair would be sprawled around her. Her light snores could be heard.

But, like it says, _normally._

Today was her first day at the prestigious school of Ouran Academy. She didn't mind school, as a fact. But she liked to sleep.

It was 7:50am, and Kaori was sitting at a low-to-the ground stool in her huge bathroom, with a bag of make-up and a mirror in front of her on the counter. She didn't usually use make-up, but she had recently joined a martial arts class, and had small cuts and bruises on her face. Before she put her make-up on, she got up and reached for her pair of black scissors, and chopped off her hair up to her shoulder.

"Much better~" She dropped the scissors back into its box and shut the lid, slipping the box into the drawer on the right of her. She heard a small gasp from a maid, who was cleaning up from her bath.

"M-mistress!" The maid has gasped with her hand clasped together.

Kaori let off a small smile to the older lady and bluntly said, "Sorry, Mimi-Chan. It was bothering me."

The maid nodded and finished cleaning up the bath, then moved to clean up the hair around Kaori. While the maid was doing that, Kaori spread the tan-ish cream on her face to cover up her skin, and used a lighter powder over it. She tucked the stuff in its bag and fixed her hair by straightening it and sweeping her bangs to one side. She slipped into her puffy yellow school dress and put on a headband that matched the dress.

"Mistress!" Her maid called her from Kaoris' room.

"Yes, Mimi-Chan?"

"Your breakfast is ready."

"Of course." Kaori walked out of her bathroom, that was connected to her own room, and followed her maid to the dinning room.

* * *

><p><em>Tick… Tick… Tick… BZZZTTT!<em>

Katzuya Kiyumi shot out of bed, tumbling to the floor. Her colorful hair was frizzed out, the different colors-purple, blue, red-standing out from her original black hair.

She looked up at where the noise was coming from, a black alarm clock that read '8:30.'

"What?" Her eyes widened, "I set my alarm to 8!" She slammed the 'Snooze' button and rushed into the bathroom in the abandoned house she was staying in, located in the woods somewhat close to where scholar student Haruhi Fujioka lived.

She took her brush and ran it through her hair quickly while brushing her teeth-luckily the house still had electricity/power. She pulled an elastic band from a small container and put her slightly damp hair from her shower the previous night up into a high pony, her hair flowing down her back.

Since she didn't have much money-her parents had died when she 8, and she had ran away-so she couldn't afford the dress. She quickly walked over to her closet and looked through the very little amount of clothing she owned.

'_No… No… No… Ah!'_ She thought, and pulled out a Black Veil Brides shirt and a pair of black jeans.

She quickly got dressed, and made her way to the living room/kitchen, pulling out a box of Pocky for breakfast and a bento she had bought the day before for lunch. She slung her bag over her shoulder, and walked to the train station that was close to where she lived.

* * *

><p>Cecelia Randall awoke to her dog, Casper, barking.<p>

"Caspeeeeeeeeeeeer…" She slowly peeled her eyes open, sitting up. Casper stopped barking and wagged his tail at her, with his tongue sticking out. She knew what he wanted; to go outside. She got off her bed, and walked to her living room of the small apartment in which her family got her as good-bye present (Her family is in America, but CeCe got into Ouran as another scholar student), even the money was supposed to go as her college savings (but they didn't need to worry, Ouran got her a scholarship for their college, to), they used it to buy everything she needed for Japan (which wasn't much, they only used about half of the savings).

She grabbed the leash and hooked it onto Casper's collar, slipping on her shoes.

When she got back, it was 8am, she had more than an hour until she left for the first day at her school, so she took a bath. She had her iPod (got it from her sister's fiancé as a good-bye present) plugged into a set of portable speakers, Beethoven was playing softly. She hurried up, and dried her hair when she was done. She didn't fix it up much beside brushing it; she left her black hair with caramel blonde streaks in it's natural curly state, but straightened her bangs and swept them to the side. If this was someone else, they wouldn't be able to pull it off. With her black and caramel hair, her misty green eyes with thick lashes, her tanned skin, her heavy Irish accent, her snakebites, and evil personality. But they fit together perfectly, as if all parts of a puzzle.

It was now 8:55. She grabbed a piece of toast and a small bowl of ice-cream, quickly eating so she wouldn't be late.

"Bye, Casper!" She called, and Casper barked in reply from her bed. She grabbed her coat and school bag from the rack next to the door, and headed on her way.

* * *

><p>Green eyes scanned the page in front of it, as a few strands of blue-ish hair fell into it's way. Brushing away the strands, Jasmine Emillia Jones pulled the book closer, the words 'The Hunger Games' on the cover flashing because of the light.<p>

"Heeey!" Whined her younger and only sister, "That got in my eyes!"

Jasmine looked up at her mini-me, startled, "What are you doing up here?"

"…I am hungry…. What are _you _doing up here?"

"Reading," Jasmine replied bluntly.

"On the roof?" The younger sibling peeked over the edge of the roof; even if they were on the third floor.

"… If you're hungry, what are you doing on the roof?" Jasmine turned her attention back to the book that she has read so many times before.

The girl shrugged, wrapping her skinny arms around her legs, "I miss them…"

"They have only been gone for two days…" Jasmine turned the page.

"I know… It's 8am. We have school soon." Her sister changed the subject, tucking her knees under her chin.

"I'm already ready. I just need to change."

"Same here."

The sisters stayed out there for about a half-hour, the younger daydreaming, and the older one reading.

They slipped in through Jasmine's window, and went their separate ways to change. Though despite not liking the uniform, Jasmine still put it on. They met each other in the hallway, and walked down together to have breakfast with their brothers, Jasmine reading the book while walking.

* * *

><p>(I know his isn't as long… Sorry!)<p>

He pushed his hair out of his face and stared at the uniform in front of him.

"It's… Blue." Emilio James Delgado said bluntly, in English.

"Yes…?" His mother, Rhiann, said in reply, also in English.

"… I don't like blue…" He stated, pushing the uniform away, "I'm not wearing that."

"Just take off the blazer!"

"… Fine." He took the white shirt and pants, and walked to his bathroom.

Rhiann sighed and walked out of her sons' room, a maid trailing after her.

When Emilio came back to his room, he slid on his shoes and slung his school bag over his shoulder; putting in his ear buds.

While walking towards the door, Emilio caught a glance that himself in a mirror. He stopped and looked at himself. Despite being half Mexican, his skin was pale and he had big blue eyes (He didn't like it, since he has a fear of the color blue). His hair was a dirty blonde, styled in layers. The back of his hair (the shorter part) was spiked up, while the front was longer (past his jaw) and straightened. Instead of the shoes your are supposed to wear, he had a pair of worn black converse. He nibbled on his snake bites, watching as they twisted around. He turned away from the mirror and continued to walk out of his room.

* * *

><p>(Sorry, but I added a sister…. But she won't be in much..)<p>

Brown haired, green eyed Kayumi Katzushco looked out her window, hearing her younger step-sister sigh and say, "Ew… It's raining."

She hummed, not paying attention. She was now leaning against the window on the window ledge, her legs in a criss-cross style, and her eyes were closed. Her iPod was almost to full blast, the song 'Good Bye Baby' from Miss A was playing. As she hummed along, her sister blabbed on about how she hated the rain.

Suddenly, her sister yanked the headphone out of her eyes, "Did you hear what I said?"

Kayumi's eyes shot open, "What?"

"Time for school!"

"Oh…" Kayumi looked out the window once more, the rain had stopped and the sun was coming out. She got up and grabbed her bag, reaching for a handful of lollipops from the top drawer of her desk.

Secretly, she was excited. School was starting again-were she could see two people she was closet to, who she told anything. Third years Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. She smiled as she put one of the lollipops into her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm…. Five more minutes…" Elizabeth Bennett cuddled her blue body-long pillow, her face buried into the pillow. She slowly peeled her icy blue eyes open, and noticed that she wasn't at home, back in Los Angeles. She also remember that today was her first day at Ouran Academy. She looked at her phone clock that read, '7:50am.'<p>

"I should probably get uuupppppppp…" She mumbled and forced her legs to swing off the bed, causing the warm blankets to fall off her and onto the floor. She slowly made her way to her bathroom to take a shower and change.

30 minutes later, Liz was walking out of her bathroom in her school uniform. Her brown hair with blonde highlights was in a high pony, a yellow ribbon was tied around the band used to put it up, to hide it. Her eyes only had light mascara on the lashes.

She waddled to her small kitchen and had a bowl of cereal while coloring in a Doctor Who color book she bought before coming to Japan-she had 10, actually.

She left at 8:30, so she had time to get to the bus stop and get there, and look for all her classes.

* * *

><p>"Lynn! You have to get ready now!" Her older sister Amelia snapped at her.<p>

"Um… Sure." Lynn sat on a computer chair like L from Death Note- her legs tucked into her chest, staring at her TV screen, playing Legend of Zelda.

"Now~!"

"Fine!" Lynn snapped; totally out of her usual quiet self. Playing videos games all night has its consequences.

Only getting an hour of sleep, Lynn got up from the chair, throwing the controlled on the big L plushy on the ground next to the chair. She turned off her iPod-which was playing a bunch of Vocaloid songs.

She quickly got changed-she had already taken a shower the night before.

She twirled a piece of her dark brown hair between her fingers as she waited for her cup of coffee brought to her by her favorite maid. Her light brown eyes, speckled with darker browns, framed with thick black glasses, flickered to the door as she heard a knock.

"Come in." She said quietly.

The door opened, and in came her maid, setting the tray with light brown coffee and a little plate of sugar-cubes, "Here you go, Sugar!"

Lynn smiled at the name Abbey -her maid- had given her due to her obsession with sugar. She added five of the cubes, then stirred it around with a spoon, adding a few more cubes, "Thanks."

"I don't know how you could stand that much sugar…" Lynn shrugged, not paying attention as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Ugh… It, like, needs more sugar…" She dropped a few more cubes in, happily stirring them.

"Well… It's time you should be going…" Abbey stated, taking the tray and the empty cup Lynn held out to her.

"Okay." She followed Abbey out of her room, meeting her sister in the hall.

* * *

><p>I am putting the character things in to two paragraphs, and whatnot… I still have a few people to do!<p> 


	4. Chapter 2

So, I'm skipping the intros because I don't want to re-use scenes from previous chapters…. So I'm sorry if I didn't get to your characters.

Note, Haruhi isn't here yet. She's at the school, yet the whole vase thing hasn't happened (not like these girls/boys will be there to see that…).

I wasn't done with this chapter, it's just that I've been grounded and the internet wouldn't work... Blah blah blahh.

The song I used is the opening for the anime Gravitation~

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself<em>

_tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind..._

_The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little._

_I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time." _

Lynn sang; she sang loudly in front of a huge crowd who was cheering her name, a goofy grin pasted of her face.

"LYNN. LYNN. LYYNNNNN."

Next thing she knew, she was being shaken. No one else noticed as she stumbled across the stage, her voice slurring. They just kept cheering. Lynn looked at the band mates, and realized something. Light Yagami, L, Mello, Near, Miku Hatsune, Rin and Len Kagamine; all were on stage with her. She almost screamed and melted, but she held her ground while trying to gain balance. They were all smiling at her, cheering. She felt a burst of energy.

"LYNN. LYNN. LYNNNNNN!"

A guitar appeared in front of her; she took it. She played a verse from a random AC/DC song. The crowd was as loud as they could get, cheering for _her._

She waved at people, grinning. She grabbed the mic that Miku handed her, "I-I want to, like, t-thank all of y-you for c-coming. Um, t-this is l-l-like a dream." She threw her fist in the air and every cheered yet again. She stepped forward and slipped, landing hard of her head.

The crowd didn't do anything but cheer, their eyes glowing red. Some jumped on stage, crawling at her.

"W-w-whaa-!"

Lynn's eyes snapped open and she shot up, looking around.

"I was wondering when you would wake up."

"Huh?" She said sheepishly, looking into the big jade colored eyes of Antoinette Yamazaki.

Antoinette laughed. Lynn stared at her; somewhat envious at the fact that Antoinette's laugh sounded like bell chimes, "You've been asleep for the past 30 minutes. It's a good thing the teacher hasn't been in class for the past hour. You would have gotten in trouble."

Lynn blushed, "Um, yeah…"

"Did you not get enough sleep?"

Lynn looked at Antoinette, then to her own lap, "I only slept, like, one hour…"

"Then that's why you would wake up when I shook you…."

"That was you?" Lynn's brown eyes widened.

"What?"

"Um, it's nothing…" Lynn looked at her sheet of paper.

"Okay. And here's this." Antoinette slid her classwork to Lynn, "Copy this. Quickly, the teacher should be back soon."

"Oh, um, okay… Thank you."

"No problem." Antoinette smiled at Lynn, then turned to doodle on a piece of blank paper.

Their teacher came in, smiling, "Sorry for the, err, delay. There seems to be another student… Uh, please come in… Ms…"

"Natsumi Sian." A short(ish) female slid through the doors, wearing a soft smile.

"Okay… Please sit at the table with Ms. Mininski." Lynns' head snapped when the teacher said her last name. "You have the rest of the period to get to know and catch up with others…" The teacher said before disappearing out the door.

Natsumi slid into the seat across from Lynn, her wavy brown hair falling off her shoulder, hanging down her chest, "Hello."

"Uhh, Hey," Lynn said.

"Why did you come in so late?" Antoinette asked sweetly, innocently.

Natsumi smiled, "Well, it seems like they had put my in second years' Class A instead. I-I guess they got my sister and I mixed.." She blushed lightly, scratching her head.

Lynn chuckled while Antoinette giggled, "That sound like quite the trip." Lynn said.

Natsumi giggled, "That made no sense. But okay."

Jasmine Jones slid into the last empty spot of the table, next to Natsumi, "I hope you don't mind me joining."

The girls' smiled and Lynn said, "Go ahead."

Jasmine smiled and opened her book, quietly reading.

The girls chatted for the rest of the period. It was found out that they all have the same classes except for the gym class (same period, but different teachers).

Antoinette was walking to her gym class when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

She spun around, surprised, "O-oh.."

In front of her stood Kaoru Hitachiin, "Uhh, you Antoinette Yamazaki?"

She nodded, a faint blush appearing. Since she was not usually popular, or have a lot of friends, she was surprised that someone like a Hitachiin knew her name. Sure, she has been to the club a few times, but she would sit quietly and sip her tea (totally out of character for her).

"Um, you left this behind." He held out a small notebook, her name written on top with a purple butterfly on it.

"O-oh, thanks…" She muttered, taking the book from his hands.

He smiled sheepishly, "No problem!"

Kaoru ran off to Hikaru, connecting his arm to his twins'.

Antoinette bit her lip and watched him before turning to quickly retreat to the female locker room.

* * *

><p>Kaori pushed her way through the crowd of people. She stopped when she got the center, only to find the schools 'Prince,' whooing girls. She growled, scrunching up her nose.<p>

"'SCUSE ME." She shouted, causing Tamaki Suoh to almost let the girl he was holding by the waist fall.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry! You'll get your turn to, Princess." Tamaki stood the girl straight and walked to Kaori, leaning down to her level (Mind you, she's about an inch or two difference from Honey), "Come to the Host Club after school, I'm sure I can make time for you~"

"Host Club MY ASS." She growled, pushing his face away, "Go take that act somewhere else!"

"Clear out." The stonic voice of Kyouya Ootori ordered. The crowd died down, all of the people making their ways to their classes.

"Ms. Ai. It's nice to see you." Kyouya put on a fake smile.

"NICE MY A-"

"Be careful what you say." Light reflected off Kyouya's glasses as he let off another fake smile.

"What do you want? I have to get to class." Kaori grumbled.

"You were the one who started this."

"Well, I'm about to end it!" Kaori stormed away to her next class, practically running so she wouldn't be late.

Kyouya stared after her, "Looks like we have a new... enemy. Tamaki, any ideas?"

Tamaki looked at Kyouya, slightly confused at what just happened, "Yeah, but-"

Tamaki was cut off by the bell. Kyouya sighed, "Tell me later. Before club starts."

"Okay." Tamaki trotted beside Kyouya as the made their way into their classroom.

* * *

><p>Something's about to happen... I guess there'll be more people showing up, and a few events coming up. Sooo, yeah.<p> 


End file.
